The present invention relates to a new detergent composition. More specifically, it is concerned with a detergent composition suitable for use in washing socks and stockings.
Heretofore, conventional detergents for clothings have been used in washing socks and stockings. When the socks and stockings are washed together with other clothes in a washing machine using these detergents, many problems arise. For example, the rubbered garter section of the socks and stockings is loosened; the fiber from which the socks and stockings are made deteriorates; the fiber waste of other clothes adheres to the socks and stockings; and difficulty is encountered in rinsing the socks and stockings. In addition to these difficulties, the offensive odor inherent in the socks and stockings soaks into other clothes.
Further, when the socks and stockings are handwashed using the above mentioned detergents, the detergents heavily foam, so that they are unfavourable on the points of rinsability, deodorization, and prevention of hand chap.
In addition, detergents which are generally called detergents for wool have also been used in washing socks and stockings. In most cases, these detergents are used in washing by hand. However, these detergents have selectivity with respect to fiber materials and are not useful for a wide range of raw fiber materials. Also, unless tepid water is used, they cannot satisfactorily exhibit their detergency. Additionally, those detergents are not satisfactory as detergents for socks and stockings on the points of rinsability and deodorization.